


My Chance

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	My Chance

“Does this even sound right Lucifer’s sounded amazing and Mammon’s sounded unique and different sounding but I feel like mine...sounds sort of weird.” Leviathan muttered shutting his laptop and resting his hands behind his head, he turned his head over to the Ruri-Chan figurine that was sitting on his desk and reached out, running his fingertip over the figure’s face 

“Ruri-Chan would probably write something amazing and cool and everything would be lining up and wanting to buy it.” Leviathan said letting out a laugh before placing it back on his shelf and walked over to the fish tank, lightly brushing his fingertip against the glass and chuckled as Henry automatically came swimming over and chased his finger around in circles 

“What do you think I should do Henry? Should I give up?” Leviathan asked before noticing that the goldfish seemingly swimmed over to the magazine that was laying on its side on his eel and walked over 

“Oh yeah, the new figure is out today for that anime that Ruri-Chan’s voice actress is staring in, I bet getting that figure would give me enough courage to do anything.” Leviathan said pumping his fist into the air and grabbing his jacket.

Surprisingly enough the house was reasonably quiet and a quick peak downstairs, he could barely make out the figure of Satan laying down on the couch and reading a book

“Seems like this is the perfect time for this otaku to go out onto the world for some merchandise.” Leviathan muttered before quickly sneaking out of the house. He smiled as he took a deep breath watching the different people as they scuttled around and did their business; he was humming along to a song on his headphones before blinking as heard the sound of someone singing and turned his head. 

On the edge of the street, he could see a figure in an oversized hoodie standing in front of the microphone and singing, the crowd had gathered around and were clapping along with the song “I wonder why that sounds familiar?” Leviathan muttered heading over and pushing through the crowd and smiled as he stood there, humming as he swayed a little bit back and forth and walked over once the song ended

“Thanks for listening.” The girl said automatically smiling brightly and Leviathan nodded his head “Seems like you’re a fan of Ruri-Chan most people didn’t even realize what song I was singing but I noticed you brighten up once the chorus started up.” She said and chuckled a little bit before moving and grabbing something out of her bag “Is that a..exclusive Ruri-Chan plush!?” Leviathan said looking at the little plush with interest “Yep, the cafe down the street was doing a promotion for Ruri-Chan’s new single and I couldn’t help but go pick it up.” The girl said letting out a laugh


End file.
